Secret's Come Together
by SailorSakuraChi
Summary: Usagi and the scouts face a new enemy yet.But have you ever wondered why Minako and Usagi look so much alike?Or the fact they sometimes act alike?This fic will explain everthing and will include the Starlights and Outers
1. Default Chapter

Secrets come Together  
Venues ran around dodging the Youma's blasts.  
"Its just to much" She weakly said before fainting.  
"Everyone we need a plan." Mercury called out.  
Eternal Sailor Moon (ESM) turned around just in time to see Sailor venues  
faint.  
"Minako-chan!!!!!1"ESM ran over to her best friend.  
Mars spun around  
"Sailor Moon!"  
"Watch Out!"  
The inners just watched in horror as one fo the youma's blasts headed for ESM.  
"World Shaking!" A voice called.  
All the Inners including Moon looked up to the sound of the voice. The outer  
Senshi stood on a lamp pole. "Brought here by a new age Sera Uranus guarded  
By the sky!"  
"Also brought by a new age Sera Neptune here to charm you"  
"I wont allow you to mess up the ways of time Sera Pluto guardian of time  
is here to distinguish you!"  
Uranus looked down at the Youma and spoke, We are the Outer Senshi."  
(Now all speak:) "and we will punish you!"  
"Sailor Moon now!" Pluto shouted.  
"Yes! Silver moon.Crystal poweerrr Kiss!"  
Right before the youma died away it screamed "Silver!"  
Sailor Moon sighed. Mina's energy was restored. There was just one thing  
They had to figure out.and how.and why.  
End Of Prologue. Like? Hate? Maybe a little of both? Review to let me know! In the meantime goes off to read and write more fics! ~Sailor Sakura Chi~ Senshi no ai and yume Disclamor:I do not own anything but the plot.All the characters and respected powers belong to Naoko Taeuchi And there respected owners. I got most of the outers lines from Sera Stars* 


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Usagi ran out of the house. "Im late again! "Hey ditz you forgot your lunch" Sammy (sorry forgot his Japanese name!!) stated from behind his school courtyard fence. Usagi slowed down. "Why are you outside?" She asked curiously.  
"Uh .Maybe because its field day for all the school's in the district." He replied.  
Usagi sweatdropped. "It-It-IS?"  
"Yup ditz" Sammy replied yet again.  
Usagi swiftly ran back home.  
Her mother looked up.  
"Honey are you sick?"  
"No mom! Forgot my gym-outfit! Bye!"  
With that she sped off to school. Usagi tried to sneak to her desk But-  
"Tsukino-san! Tsukino-san!" Her teacher a.k.a Sensei called.  
"Uh-Yes Yes? Teacher?" Usagi replied.  
"Why are you late?"  
"Well um you see ummm.I well ummm."Usagi stammered trying to think up a good excuse.  
"Enough excuses just get to your seat."  
Usagi relieved of avoiding detention did as she was told.  
"Oh and Tsukino-san?"  
Usagi caught off guard responded very loudly "YES?!"  
"Tsukino-san don't yell"  
"Sorry teacher"  
"Good now the announcements for field day should come on soon."  
Minako sweatdropped. Then screamed "TODAYS FIELD DAY?"  
The teacher looked to her.  
"Is that a problem Aino-san?"She asked.  
"No-No-No problems here!.Then she muttered so the teacher wouldn't hear."Except I probley left my uniform at home."  
Now it was Ami/Makoto's turn to sweatdrop at the blonde team. Anthony a boy sitting behind Minako said :  
"Sure you did Mina sure."  
Minako turned around.  
"What did you call me? By the way that insult made nooo sense! Humph! Also and another thing only-"  
The teacher tapped them both.  
"One more interruption Aino-san and its to the principal or detention!"  
"But-" Minako tried to complain.  
"No buts! As for you Anthony keep it SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Got it?"  
"Yes teacher you are right. It was His voice full of mischief. "Foolish of me to think Aino-sama's insults were true."  
"Insults?"The teacher asked.  
"No!Liar! Teacher he- Minako faked tears she had learned from Usagi.  
The teacher thought *Oi* while sweatdropping.  
"Fine Aino-san neither of you are in trouble"The teacher said.  
  
Ok IL admit that chapter was sorta-dumb!But I needed a laugh..*sweatdrops* Oh well this story does have a plot!Review and ILL post more chapters! ~SailorSakuraChi/Sakura~ Ai no Senshi Senshi no yume 


	3. Chapter III: Diaster For V

Secrets Come Together.  
  
Chapter III: Disaster For V  
  
Usagi ran out of the house as quickly as possible. Tears running down her face like crystals. She saw Mina running.  
  
"Minako-chan!"  
  
Mina nodded to Usagi they just kept running trying to get to apartment 205 as quickly as possible.  
  
Usagi and Minako ran up the steps,burst open the door. To see a youma holding there parents they had no choice but to henshin.  
  
The Youma's sapphire deadly nails grew longer around Usagi's mothers neck. Usagi grabbed her brouch.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER"  
  
The Youma smirked. As Minako and Usagi's parents watched in shock as the two blue-eyed,goofy, young girls turned into the most powerful super heroines known to man-kind. Out of pure anger Eternal SailorMoon (ESM) grabbed her staff.  
  
"SILVER MOON.CRYSTAL POWWWWEEER KISS!"  
  
The Youma just threw Ikou and Minako's mother into the ray of colors. Sure Minako never liked her mother but didn't want her dead. Usagi pulled the staff away. Too late. The charge of moon ran through the two Earth women like knives . Venues just stood and watched with wide eyes of shock she couldn't believe what had happened in a few blinks of her eyes Her blonde hair blowing behind her from the ray of rainbow lights. So pure its amazing how they could hurt or kill anything.  
  
Usagi on the ground fainted. From shock no doubt. Her blue eye sopen though. As if they were dead or glazed. Or even just amazed at her own strength and will to stopa Youma she forgot-failed to protect who she loved most. Usagi's thoughts controlled her mind and she couldn't summon energy to look alive.  
  
Minako (still henshined) couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her mother. Minako heard her father scream.  
  
"Get away from her you V-witch!" Minako stopped along with her world. "No!" Minako's father grinded his teeth.  
  
The Youma released him and smirked. "Well well I guess you to can hurt each other without me Ja-nee" The Youma vanished.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Espcially Heilos who urged me and pushe dme slightly to write better and more! Thank you!  
  
Thanks to all you other reviewers out there! I relized how poor the III chapter was so I found my old version ^_^  
  
~Sailor Sakura Chi~  
  
Preview To Chapter IIII:  
  
Yes master everything is going as planned you should have the whole earth in your hands soon.  
  
The dark figure on a throne raised a eyebrow "should? Soon?"  
  
Yes M'am.  
  
She zapped a finger at the creature who screamed and disspared. "Oh I have plans for you besides killing you"  
  
Another figure stepped out.  
  
The women on the throne spoke to it. "Hmmm you should do interesting any last questions?"  
  
"One M'am"  
  
The darkest figure on the throne narrowed there eyes.  
  
"Well you see.m'am"  
  
"Grr." The figure moved her hand  
  
"I was wondering why we don't kill but make it seem that way tio reveal the senshi!"  
  
The throne figure smirked.  
  
"For pleasure of seeing there emotional breakdowns,horrors and the world turn against them in one final act to save everything" She smileied and reponeded. A streak of blue escaped from its hidden shape of darkness. 


	4. Chapter Four: Usagi's Acceptence

Chapter 4: Usagi's Acceptance  
  
***WARINING***: Slight spoilers.  
  
Sailor Venus mind was on full reverse. Replaying everything from the threat- call from the beast. To running and seeing Usagi crying like her. To the minute they stormed into the apartment and relized this was the end of there secretcy. To the final moment of her mothers life and the rejection of her father to her.  
  
She was now backed away from her mother. Next to Usagi standing up. Usagi was slowy coming too. But Sailor Venus couldn't really comprehend anything except the shock in her mind,body and emotional pain. She always knew her parents were never proud of her except when she managed a good report card so they look good. Or when she doe sa specatacular move and they are there. Still the rejection swam through her like a virus.  
  
Usagi sat up her eyes refocusing frm there deep blue to the normal light.  
  
Usagi gasped her eyes wide. "KAMI-SAN!" She burst into tears while standing but didn't whale. Breathing heavy she walked to her mother standing over her. Then kneeling and holding her body close.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here you! You are not my daughter! You haave killed your mother LOOK WHAT YOU DID! Minako-Sailor Venus-You alien leave" Her father screamed bubbling rage in his eyes.  
  
"But-where-but"  
  
"Leave. Or I will kill you."  
  
Minako satred at her father without seeing him. Her head said he might have his gun on him. Her inside screaming for her mom. Her body running out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah.Beautiful.the soul's of all they are beautiful. Powerful and weak. Easily crushed." A smile appeared on the Women's lips.  
  
A purple gown sweeping as she looked into the past. Her power-hunger mind seeping into the enemy's before.  
  
"Metalia who conquered the entire Silver Millennium and world by simply manipulating one women  
  
"Alan and Ann..pitiful excuses for villain non-the-less blinded and easily controlled.  
  
"Ah.. Rubeus..Not to bright but nearly killed Sailor Moon to bad he ended in committing himself to death. He wont do. Nope. The fact that he couldn't catch a child and had his most powerful people betray him-No thanks to Emerald "Diamond so easily used by Wiseman yet very strong. He conquered the future as beryl the past.  
  
Laughing she saw the next part. "Hmm.heart snatchers nearly as good as Galaxia only stupider.  
  
"The ones who wished to control Pegasus and nearly conquered all of Elysian. Smart in plans but not in power.  
  
"Galaxia my favorite. The one who managed to kill everyone. Use everyone. Take advantage of moments when they were weak but not too weak. Had two senshi try and destroy the others.Ah to bad they fooler her non the less they ended up dead. But she managed to do something non of the others did. She killed one of the future rulers. Detroyed the daughter. Killed everyone- or nearly-in Tokyo.  
  
Smirking the figure said  
  
"Let the games begin Sailor Moon and Senshi. Im sure this time. You will lose more then your dreams or hearts." A laughter filled the room. And no more was said as the Follower of Death vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon de-transformed was hugging her Father. Despite destiny he truly loved her and believed in her.  
  
Wiping away tears she hugged him once more. And went in search of her bestfreind.  
  
Tsukino-san (Usagi's Father) hugged him lost wife. His head in her chest weeping.  
  
He knew he had to call the police but he needed a story.  
  
Deciding he would ask Usagi for a story later he walked out the door. But not before turning back to look at his wife and close the door.  
  
To Be Continued. ..  
  
Konichiwa! Or Kobanwa? ^_~  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Yup there is a preview below don't worry. Read/Review! I wont update less quickly but they do get me going with ideas sometimes! Anyways Preview time:  
  
Chapter -5: Confrontion and Minako's Depression.  
  
Usagi's father (ahhh I forgot the name but Im gonna find it~!BWHAHAHAHA! AH ok gomen *laughs *!) asks Usagi for a plan about what happened. While the Senshi debate what to do a evil lurks by working on them. Haruka is shocked by something and Michiru goes to talk to Minako's father. The Senshi might have to confront to Usagi's father the truth. And more!  
  
Next Time On: Secrets Come Together!(hehe must do that.had too.yes I knoew RGU does that don't worry * laughs *)  
  
Ja-nee!!!  
  
~Sailor Sakura Chi a.k.a Sakura~  
  
Btw:I DO NOT own Bishoujo senshi sera muun/sailor moon/pretty soilder sailor moon/whatever else you want to name it.  
  
I ONLY own this story. 


	5. Chapter V: Afterwards

Chapter V: Afterwards  
  
Usagi's Father walked out of the building. Observing how everything seemed so normal when nothing was. For a minute he wondered if this was what it felt like to be a Sailor Soldier. Feeling like you are alone except with a few people who know the truth. And everyone and thing seems happy while you are not.  
  
After looking around he started down the street. He considered taking a bus but left his wallet in the apartment. Not daring to go where his wife had been assassinated he walked his way home. When ----- got home it was dusk and the world seemed bleak. He shivered realizing that he would probably be alone tonight. Usagi needed her friends. How would he explain it to Sammy? There was no way he was about to tell a child so young his mother was just killed by a monster-then again there was that monster at the park they went to spend the night one time. (A/n: He is referring to the first season were Mamoru was brainwashed by Beryl and Usagi and her family went on a vacation were there was a water demon in the pond.)  
  
Things started to thread together. He wasn't able to find Usagi when the demon had come. But Sailor Moon showed up. Along with the other scouts. Could Usagi's other friends be the soldiers and there study group isn't a real group but some secret force?  
  
Putting his hand on his head he headed up to his room for a painful flashback-filled and hopeful sleep.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Usagi had dashed to Rei's house and was surprised not to find Minako there. After explaining everything to Rei she then went to Makoto's.  
  
Usagi slowly opened the door to Mako's apartment. Minako was sitting on the couch her head in her hands and knees but you could se eher face.  
  
Usagi looked at her friend and gently went over and hugged her.  
  
Makoto appeared out of the kitchen with pasta and drinks and gave Usagi a look like "what happened?".  
  
Usagi sighed not wanting to repeat this for the second time. It was already painful.  
  
Just then Rei busted in saving Usagi from re-explaining what happened. After catching her breath she explained to Makoto what happened as Usagi held Minako who shook and shivered. Crying a little bit. The others in to much shock to cry.  
  
After a few moments of silence the Soldiers hugged in a group tightly.  
  
"We need to tell Ami" Rei stated it simply. Usagi nodded. Rei put a hand on Makoto's shoulder and shook her.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Makoto replied more forcefully.  
  
Rei finally relized Makoto was in deep thought over her own parents deaths.  
  
Sighing eventully the scouts all campted out in the living room for the night expecting a painful day ahead of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------Next Day Around 11:00 am------- ----------------------  
  
Usagi and the others stepped into Rei's temple. Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna waited patiently inside-well excluding Haruka!  
  
Usagi was the first to step in. "Good Morining"  
  
Haruka looked up with a annoyed look that read: Oh shutup and cut to the chase its been forever!  
  
Michiru nidged her girlfriend. Which Haruka nudged back which Michiru gently slapped her arm which Haruka grabbed in fake pain and poked Michiru which made Michiru laugh. (A/n :Confusing? Oops..hehe!) As everyone laughed Setsuna stood upa nd cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention and glaring at Haruka who looked back up at the older Soldier.  
  
Setsuna looked to the door "Come in"  
  
Usagi's father stepped in. (Usagi is in sorta shock) He looked like a man who had just lost the whole world.  
  
-About A Hour Later-  
  
Haruka nodded "Hmm.the youma's are targeting parents then?"  
  
Michiru slapped her arm and said "No. Its more like a way distract us from them." The soldiers all nodded at this. Haruka not knowing correct she could be..  
  
------------ Yes im sorry for the bad ending (of THIS chapter not the story!!!!!)  
  
READ Authors Notes:  
  
No that is not the whole plot line!!  
  
Im sorry for the slow-moving chapters so far. They have had to be slow because everyone was in mental-shock and couldn't do much. While the Enemy was plotting.  
  
Next Chapter: Silent and Truth  
  
Will start off with the enemy and Minako camps out at Usagi's..But Minako might reveal some of her most secretly kept secrets.  
  
~Sailor Sakura Chi~ Read and review!!!!! Ai no Senshi Senshi no Yume.  
  
Disclamor: I do not own SailorMoon,Pretty Soldier SailorMoon (same thing ^^;;) in anyway! I wish I did though! 


End file.
